masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect: Evolution
I'm dying, tickled pink to the gills, biting my nails, and insert whatever analogy/idiom here -- for this one. The creators have indicated that TIM is not the 'evil supervillain' but instead someone who've seen the worst the galaxy has to offer... and would ruthlessly act to defend humanity. Anyone dying to see this one, too? — Pepoluan 06:23, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, I'm looking forward to this comic. Illusive Man is, to me, one of the more intriguing characters in the Mass Effect universe. It'll be cool to see his past, and really figure the guy out. Arbington 06:27, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Judging from the preview, it looks pretty good, better than the previous comics; some poses are quite awkward, but generally it is drawn nicely. Didn't make my eyes bleed like that page from Genesis with a huge-handed Liara >.< --Kiadony 08:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Where is it? So we have the story on the page, but where do we get it? TheFedExPope 20:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Well considering I read it and typed it up, I think you can get it. In fact, I have it sitting right next to me now. Try your local comic book store. Lancer1289 20:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::(Edit conflict) Comic book stores or online retailers, I would assume. I personally recommend tfaw.com. SpartHawg948 20:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Cover art Do we want to include all the cover art, or just some of it? As mentioned in a recent edit summary, all issues have two different sets of cover art, one by Joe Quinones, and the other by Massimo Carnevale. The current image we have is the Carnevale cover for #1. The Quinones cover art for issue #1 can actually be seen in the now-famous (here at least) interview with Mac Walters, partway down the page. Or, you can probably find both on most online retailers (I'm looking at all eight covers right now on tfaw.com, for example). Personally, I think we should include both. I'm more partial to the Carnevale covers myself, but the Quinones ones are pretty cool too, particularly the one for #4. SpartHawg948 20:30, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :I would have to agree with that statement. We should include both as they are both part of the series and both clearly took some time to draw. Giving credit to one, while the other gets ignored, doens't feel right to me. Both artists did wonderful covers and both should have a place. Lancer1289 20:34, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd say to include the variant covers by Quinones, I wish I could have gotten it, but my local comic book store only had one (with the regular cover) on the shelf. Apparently quite a lot of people had the owner hold them an issue! --The Illusive Man 20:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have uploaded the first three issues, both cover versions, but couldn't find a good one for number four for either one at the moment that I liked. Images were too small. I was thinking of how to integrate the alternate covers. Do we just put them somewhere in the issue story like have one cover first then the other? Another option is to have both below the tag line and then the story? Another one I can think of is to have the story first, and then have the covers at the end. I personally favor the first option, and but any other suggestions. Lancer1289 21:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :I propose that we keep the original cover, the Carnevale cover, appear just to the right of the description for the respective issue as currently it stands. Then, about halfway through the description of the issue, we put the Quinones alternate cover on the left of the text within the body of the article. It's aesthetically pleasing, and creates an equal distribution of covers when one scrolls down the webpage. Agree? Yes? No? Abstain? PARAGADE74 01:55, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::That's what I was thinking, but the image was on the right. I'll add them in, and see what looks better. Lancer1289 02:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) possible spoiler from what I've seen in the first issue, I would guess that the Illusive man's name is Jack Harper... what do you think about it? :Maybe but this is more appropriate in a blog post or in the Forums. Lancer1289 17:42, January 22, 2011 (UTC) yeah I see sorry I posted it to wrong section delete this please if you can thanks Issue 2 preview It's officially here: http://blog.bioware.com/. Should the info be added or should we wait for the release? --Kiadony 07:05, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :IGN beat you to it by a couple days. But I went ahead and added a summary of the preview. -- Commdor (Talk) 07:12, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I know, I saw it on IGN before, but there was no official word from BioWare, and I thought this Wiki is strict about BW's confirmations of stuff. --Kiadony 07:34, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::It depends on the circumstances and material involved. In this case, we got a chunk of what is indisputably the actual comic from a reliable, big-name gaming site. If it was a second-hand account on a random blog or forum thread of someone who read the comic, then there's a reasonable concern that the material may be erroneous or even made-up, so we'd wait for something more official. -- Commdor (Talk) 07:49, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah okay. --Kiadony 07:52, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yep IGN is an ok site. There are a quite a number of other sites that are also acceptable. When it comes to something like this, Commdor spelled it out exactly. IGN is one of the more reliable sources and as a source, is usually pretty reliable. Sources are a case by case basis because some websites are more reliable than others. Usually a good idea is to add it, and if there is some concern it will be removed. Nothing is meant by it, just concern over the reliability of the source. If you wonder why it was removed, then just ask on the talk page. Lancer1289 14:10, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Issue 4 preview A preview of the 4th issue of ME: Evolution is available at Game Informer. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Arca Monolith Article Since the series is over, I created a write-up for a potential Arca Monolith article on my personal page. Since the thing redirects to here, I thought I would just ask whether the write-up and content is enough for its own article or not. If not, will just leave it then but thought I would just ask peoples opinion on this matter since we do have articles from comics like Desolas Arterius. Darth Batrus 19:47, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :It was deleted last time, and it will more than likely be deleted again. There isn't much that could go in that article that isn't mentioned here. Not to mention there is a lot of awkward wording, some speculation, among other things. It would serve no purpose as of now, and wouldn't do anything that isn't mentioned elsewhere. Lancer1289 19:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC)